Imogen Parker/Overview
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} Witchery, Initially for Academic Purposes Imogen took up magic through the guise of studying Classics (and as such is fluent in classical Latin and Greek, but also has some knowledge of other ancient languages), initially in an attempt to be able to have a chance of surviving the year. This was largely focused upon speed study spells before she developed an actual interest in the occult. Personality and Traits "I can't. That's not what any of them would want. The dead need to stay dead." - Imogen Parker "I've only ever wanted to Murder people discriminately" (Slightly sarcastically) - Imogen Parker "Well it's easier to destroy something if you already know what its called" - Imogen Parker Opinionated, forceful and fiercely loyal to her friends, Imogen stands out among them as the witch of the group, the most skilled at magic and the occult (however Barnaby now may rival her for being the most knowledgable about the occult). As she herself noted, however, she was not particularly extraordinary in other fields: not as physically adept as Layla, as attractive as Barnaby or as intelligent as Robert. However such an admission is in part motivated by a deep seated and somewhat crippling insecurity which Imogen mostly hides underneath the confident facadé she shows to all but the closest to her. Previously somewhat of a social outcast thanks to her behaviour and her looking up to the teaching staff, she predominantly associated and became acquainted with the other disparate nerds, the teaching staff and the student officers. Imogen doesn't believe she is attractive in any way and believes no one likes her, this was made clear when Layla tried to convince Imogen that Barnaby liked her, Imogen believed he was purely interested in her notes even after being several people agreed with Layla that Barnaby likes her. Imogen is considered the team's "face", having little qualms on lying or using spells to convince people to get what she wants or to get out of trouble, and used both her magic and her influence several times including one instance in which Imogen impersonated James using an illusion spell. Over the course of the Christmas holidays through time with her sister, Imogen honed this skill, and was given guidence by her sister on how to care for her appearance including instruction on wearing makeup and selecting clothes. However it should be noted that in certain situations Imogen has displayed as much tact or subtlety as a chainsaw. Imogen is a kleptomaniac and posses unnaturally bad luck. She also possesses The Sight which allows her to observe the presence of magic. She has also displayed somewhat of a tendency to employ double negatives in conversation. As a consequence of her previously-outcast nature, with her only friend being Robert, whom she regards as her conscience, Imogen is protective of her friends and willing to help them. When James was affected by Pennemue's intelligence draining, she helped James get his intelligence back for a few hours a day so he and Barnaby could spend time together (an act that seems to have bought a large amount of good-will on Barnaby's part). She also supercharged her healing spell without any regard for her own safety in order to heal Robert. However it should be noted that this protective nature does not prevent her from emplying her signiture brand of sass. Imogen possesses a strained relationship with her rather large family, with her parents often telling her how well her brother, Joshua, and sister, Charlotte are doing; both made it to Oxbridge. Joshua graduated from Cambridge with a Master's in Engineering, and went on to start a PhD at Imperial College, London, while Charlotte, recently-engaged to an old Etonian, George, studied medicine at Oxford. However, she visited her family during a school week suggesting she does care for them, and her parents visited her once in hospital. When Imogen visted her parents for Christmas (with her friends along for the ride), her grandmother was most understanding of her relationship with Layla. Her family is relatively poor, owning a rather cramped converted farmhouse in the Home Counties near London. Her family became even poorer when said converted farmhouse was destroyed in a gas explosion however this loss of wealth may have been rectified due to a "loan that wasn't a loan" that is suspected to have been offered by Ra.